Terran Alliance Executive
'Terran Alliance Executive (TAE)' After the Najuhlim Invasion of earth, the Nations of earth were so badly depleted and overwhelmed by the war and reconstruction that they simply ceased to be an effective means of government. As the TAU rebuilt earth and relinquished control of occupied areas to Local control the Nations of Earth formed a unified Executive committee to supervise and police areas no longer protected or policed by any organized government. Over several decades to became a formal government with a constitution. Elected House and an appointed Senate to oversee international trade, conflicts and off world relations. Led by a President, who oversees terrestrial and colonial affairs, and off world military affairs in addition, to the President, a Prime Minister oversees the day to day running of the government and Planetary the Planetary Government. TAE Marines: '''The primary offensive arm of the Terran Military it consists of Several Expeditionary Brigades, capable of extended independent operation far from Resupply and Refit Depots. In addition to its Space mobile armor Divisions and Six heavy Infantry divisions equipped with Powered Infantry Armor and Infantry Combat Vehicles. Another twelve divisions of Infantry and Aerospace Infantry serve as a rapid reaction force along the fringe of TAE Space. '''TAE Army: Garrisoning core worlds and military outpost the Tae Army also forms the armored fist of the TAE military armed with the heaviest armor and combat machines it also maintains entire drop mobile Armored infantry, artillery, and Close support Formations, to provide assault forces with massive firepower The Army also maintains planetary defensive batteries and mobile fortresses that can be relocated by heavy lift Space craft to respond to rapidly changing military situations. TAE Fleet: The fleet fulfills the same role as its naval predecessors fulfilled. Defending Terran interests, citizens and shipping far removed from planetary bases and supporting military operations on foreign planets. The fleet is made up of large squadrons of destroyers, corvettes and cruisers that secure trade lanes and patrol systems controlled by the TAE. Six Battle fleets consisting of carriers, Cruisers, destroyers and Battleships form the offensive arm of the fleet. Numerous squadrons of fighters and corvettes form counter piracy and security patrols when large ships are not available. ''' Colonial Authority. ' A branch of the Executive Office (the Presidential Office) that oversees the establishment, regulation, policing, and defense of dependant colonies which are not large enough to become independent entities, its most notable group is the Colonial Marine Corp, which provides military garrisons and security to outlying colonies and Keeps the peace in contested areas. All colonies pay an annual assessment to the Colonial Authority for maintenance of spaceport and CMC forces. Colonial Authority administrators control most colony infrastructure and provide Colonial Marshals to enforce laws and curb criminal activities in smaller colonies. Most colonies Have an administrative council to pass local ordinances and bylaws. ' CA SAR: ''' A small semi independent fleet of search and rescue craft, medical assistance teams and emergency response ships operated under the Colonial Authority. CASAR operates in both TAE and TAU Imperial space under a joint charter with the Imperial Colonial Ministry. CASAR ships are often small extremely fast and well armed for their size. Each CASAR ship also carries a platoon sized force of Colonial Marines or mercenaries Hired by CASAR to provide fast response and security for SAR and Emergency Response teams. CASAR also supports several engineering and catastrophic response ships escorted by TAE fleet corvettes and transports into extremely dangerous situations.